


The Art Of Wine Making

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elladan and Elrohir have been sent to a neighbouring human town to learn about their ways. Erestor has been sent to keep an eye on the future Lords of Imladris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art Of Wine Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selene Aduial](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Selene+Aduial).



> **Request from Selene Aduial:**
> 
> **Rating up to =** NC-17
> 
> **Requested pairing =** Elladan/Elrohir/other elf
> 
> **Story elements =** a mysterious package, the colour purple
> 
> **Do NOT include =** death, rape, m-preg.

“There’s a squishy feeling between my toes that is not entirely unlikeable!” Elrohir admitted.

“Yes, as unorthodox as this method is, I must admit it is rather fun!” Elladan agreed.

Elladan and Elrohir laughed as they ran, bringing their knees up high with each step, around in circles enthusiastically.

“Be sure to put all your weight on each foot as you go, else this task will never be completed,” Erestor instructed from outside the large barrel.

“I realise elves weigh less than men Erestor, however even we are heavier than a grape,” Elrohir countered. 

“Why do you not come join us Erestor?” Elladan completed his brother’s thought.

“I appreciate the offer; however my days of making wine are far behind me. I prefer to be involved with the final stage of the process.”

“You refer to the consumption stage?” Elrohir asked.

“I feel I am far more suited to that than the production.”

“But you have done this in the past?” Elladan queried.

“Like you, in order to understand what is important to our mortal neighbours, I too made wine by crushing grapes beneath my feet, along with other processes done by men to facilitate everyday life. It is by doing these things ourselves that we learn a little more about our trading partners each time we visit. This in turn assists us and them during agreement meetings, when sharing cultural differences and many more circumstances.”

“Yes Erestor, father gave us this speech too before we left Rivendell,” Elladan rolled his eyes. “I may not care for the meetings and protocol that is required when gathering with our allies, but this task is rather fun!”

Erestor smiled as the twins ran around the large barrel.

The crowd that had originally gathered to watch as the future Lords of Rivendell began their task had slowly drifted away, needing to return to their own duties. Only Erestor, their chaperone during their visit to a nearby human town, remained. With nothing else to do but guide and advise the twins while learning more about their neighbours in preparation for when Elrond seceded from Lordship of Imladris, Erestor had nothing but time to spend with the twins.

The only others nearby were the men running the plantation, whom allowed the juices out of the large container and into smaller barrels for storage. But they only came twice an hour to replace the barrels.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Hours later, the human representative of the town returned to see how the twins were faring.

“Goodness! Lord Elrond would have my head if he knew the state you two are in!” the man said.

Elladan and Elrohir halted in their task and looked at one another before laughing at the other’s appearance. With their enthusiastic movements for the past few hours, grape juice had been flung all around, even onto the twins themselves. Juice clung to their legs up to just past their knees, with droplets splattered all over their bare torsos. The small shorts they were provided with to wear during the task had numerous stains on them also. Their hair was so mussed that the buns that had been perfectly in place at the beginning of the day had come loose, with stray strands all over the place and the buns hanging low on their heads.

“I do not recall the task being so messy in my day,” Erestor quipped with a friendly smile.

“Come boys, you have worked well today filling, uh, how many barrels?” the man asked those in charge of collecting the juices.

“24 sir. We even had to replenish the grapes three times. Elves sure don’t run out of energy quickly!” one of the working men replied, awe upon his face.

“24! That must be some kind of record! Come, clean yourselves off and then we shall attend the harvest feast tonight.”

Elladan and Elrohir carefully exited the large vat and dried themselves off. Erestor handed them some light outer robes to wear while walking back to their accommodations. Elladan and Elrohir took their clothes, but looked dubiously at them.

“It would be unseemly for the sons of Elrond to be seen in such a state out of context,” Erestor explained. The twins rolled their eyes at their chaperone’s modesty, but shrugged the clothing on and followed their mentor back to the small cottage that had been arranged for them to stay in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Elladan, are you having the same trouble as I, brother?” Elrohir asked.

“Uhhh, I believe I am,” Elladan replied, raising a foot out of the bath.

“This soap, while more abrasive than those we are used to, still does not seem to be doing the trick. What should we do?”

“Well, if we are wearing long garments, then surely no one will see?”

“It is summer, and we have no ‘long garments’ with us, and certainly no shoes aside from sandals. And even if we could hide those parts, what of our hands? They are not as bad as the rest of us, but there is still so much!”

“How hard have you scrubbed?”

“My hands are red raw! You?”

“Same.”

“Ummm, gloves?”

“Again- summer! We didn’t pack any.”

“Maybe we should feign illness?”

“Erestor would never excuse us from our duties, even if we were sick.”

“We had better get dressed before Erestor comes looking for us and finds out what’s happened.”

“Agreed.”

The twins stood and exited the bath. They looked at each other and shared a grin at their ridiculous circumstance.

With no time to waste, they dried quickly and entered the bedroom.

The twins stopped suddenly and gave each other a wary glance.

“Roh?”

“Yes?”

“Did you hear anyone enter our chambers?”

“I did not. You?”

“No.”

“Glorfindel will not be pleased his lessons on remaining alert have not been heeded.”

“More than that, I shudder to think of anyone entering our chambers unannounced and coming into the bedroom while we are taking a bath mere metres away.”

“Surely you are not ashamed of your body, brother?”

“Never, but we are in the land of men. They have strange ways and find our kind most fair.”

“Perhaps, but we are partly their kind too. I do not believe we are in too much danger. Erestor’s rooms are right next to ours and would surely come running in an instant.”

“I guess you are correct- you are the brains afterall!” Elladan smiled and gave his twin a peck on the cheek. Elrohir blushed at his brother’s attention and embarrassedly turned towards the bed.

“Should we open it?”

“It has been left here for us.”

“There is no note. It may not have been intended for us.”

“But these rooms are only used for visiting dignitaries. It would be difficult to mix rooms that are barely used with any others.”

“Unless it is meant for Erestor?”

“That could be true. But then, how would we approach giving it to him? This parcel was left on our bed but we believe it to be for you? Somehow that does not make sense…”

“Yeah.”

Elladan’s eyes rolled to the side and gazed at his brother. Elrohir responded in kind and between them an unspoken thought passed, to which they both agreed upon. With a mischievous grin, they both leapt upon the bed and grabbed at the paper covering the parcel. Bouncing on the mattress, they pulled handfuls of paper away at a time until the contents were revealed.

2 beautiful long robes, in the deepest of red colours with matching indoor shoes were revealed. Despite the richness and colouring of the material, they were still light and breezy for the hot night ahead. Elladan grabbed one of the robes and held it aloft. From the folds of fabric two pieces of lace fell to the floor.

“Look Dan!” Elrohir picked up the pieces and held them out. “Gloves! Light enough to be fashionable but with enough coverage to hide our skin!”

“This is perfect! Now we won’t embarrass father, or worse, Erestor during an important night,” Elladan smiled with relief.

Suddenly a rapping came at the door.

“Are you ready?” Erestor called, slowly pushing the door in.

“NOT YET!” Elrohir responded, leaping past his brother and pushed against his mentor’s grasp on the door. “You go! We’ll be a few more moments.”

“Very well, do not be late,” Erestor called through the door and left the twins alone.

“We better get dressed,” Elrohir said, turning around to find his brother already pulling the robe on over his head.

“No time for buttons,” he quipped, seeing his brother’s bemused look. Elrohir smiled in kind and rushed to put his clothing on too.

Once dressed, and hair tidied, they left their rooms and headed down to the feast.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The feast, as it turned out, was more of a tasting night, to judge the best drinks of the year’s harvest. The tasting was more of a reason to drink more than usual. Ale, Larger, wine, spirits and sweetened alcohol all flowed into several glasses and were consumed with haste. A night of, what Erestor remembered to be intelligent debate on the fermentation properties of each wine 200 years ago, quickly turned into a night of inebriation. What used to be a quaint tradition had, over time, transformed into a night of debauchery, if the sounds coming from under the table where anything to go by, and self-indulgence. Elrond certainly would never have approved of his sons coming to such an event. Certainly they had reached legal age by the standards of Elves, but after having led such a sheltered life as sovereigns, they were still naïve in many regards, and never had such a large quantity been in reach of them before.

After three hours, majority of the attendees were drunk and passing out, if not dispensing of the contents of their stomachs into nearby shrubs. The host was nowhere to be seen and Erestor had lost sight of the twins some time ago, despite his best efforts to keep them close. With an uncomfortable feeling in his gut, Erestor excused himself from the only two others whom appeared to be sober and went to look for the twins.

He checked the h'orderves table, the dancefloor (that had primarily been used for stumbling upon this night), the band, the indoor sitting room, the outdoor seating area and all the areas in between. He was certain they would not have retired without informing him, however not knowing of their state of mind for the last 45 minutes, Erestor thought it best to check there just in case.

He doubled back through the party, carefully listening to the groans of pain, joy and intoxication, trying to discern any voices that may belong to the twins. He went back inside the main reception halls of the town and out into the laneways. He walked towards the guest houses, deciding to take the back alleys in case the boys had gone astray. If they were not to be found at their accommodation, Erestor would walk back along the main roads.

As he rounded the rear of the building he and the twins were being housed in, he heard a deep moan over by a tree. The sound was too deep to be either of the twins, however the figure was hiding whomever he had pushed against the tree.

“Come, my pretty, let me see what you have under that robe,” the man cooed.

A drunken laugh came from the ground a few feet away from the trunk.

“Nofing I don have!”

Erestor immediately stepped forward and manhandled the man away from Elrohir, whom remained upright only from the man’s presence in front of him. Erestor barely managed to turn from moving the man aside to catch Erohir before he fell to the ground.

“Hehehehe! Erreshdor, you caught me!” Elrohir happily cheered and wound his arms around his mentor’s shoulders. “Mmmm, you shmell nice,” he said, and buried his head into the crook of Erestor’s neck. Erestor held his charge carefully, tight enough so he wouldn’t fall, but loose enough to convince himself that the item poking into his hip might just be a wine glass.

“I suggest you leave here, now, else I report this incident to Lord Elrond,” Erestor said with all the authority he could muster while holding a drunken Elrohir.

“They are of legal age, are they not?” the man asked, reaching a hand out to Elrohir’s head.

“Given their current state, they are not able to consent to anything you might suggest to them,” Erestor said, swinging Elrohir away. “Should you offer the same upon the morrow and they agree, then I shall not interfere. But for this night, you will not touch them.”

“Further,” the man concluded.

With the narrowing of Erestor’s eyes, the man thought better than to make light of the Councillor’s warning and stumbled away.

“Elladan, can you stand?” Erestor asked.

“I could when I two!” Elladan laughed and brought a carafe of wine to his lips and drunk deep.

“Stop it!” Erestor shouted and grabbed the bottle from Elladan’s lips. In lurching forward all of a sudden, he dropped Elrohir to the ground.

“Ooof!” Elrohir exclaimed.

“Hey! Don you do sho meanto my brosher!” Elladan yelled and got to his feet, ready to defend Elrohir.

“Elladan,” Erestor said calmly, “I am sorry for dropping Elrohir. I was merely worried at the large volume of alcohol you have consumed tonight. If you help me get your brother up, we can all go inside and put this night behind us. What do you say?”

“Erestor?”

“Yes Elladan?”

“Why do you sway?”

Erestor was too busy looking perplexed at this odd question to react fast enough to Elladan stumbling to his knees and throwing up on the bottom half of Erestor’s clothing.

“Oh, sorry,” Elladan said sincerely, and reached an arm out to the fabric, and began cleaning Erestor’s robe with his forearm.

“Ahahahaha! Ellasdan can’t hold hish drunk! Nope- no he can’t,” Elrohir cackled in the dirt.

“Elladan, leave it,” Erestor said catching the twin’s arms. “Come with me inside and we’ll have a nice glass of water to rinse your mouth out with, all right?”

“Why you takings hims in and no me?” Elrohir near wailed.

“Elrohir, I will be right back for you. Just let me take Elladan in first.”

“NO!”

Erestor sighed and wanted to press the issue further, but with neither twin in the mood for an intellectual debate, Erestor thought to leave it. Taking them in together would be cumbersome and take longer than necessary, but at least there would be no more squabbles.

“Very well,” Erestor pulled Elladan onto his feet. “Give me your hand Elrohir,” Erestor stretched his out. The younger twin grasped the hand, but did nothing to assist when Erestor tried to pull him to his feet. Elrohir’s arm and chest moved towards Erestor, but he did not lift from the ground. “Come Elrohir, I need you to do some of the work too.” Elrohir sighed and awkwardly was able to stand, and immediately leaned heavily onto Erestor. His twin mirroring his stance on the other side of their tutor.

“Elrosheer is right- you smeeelll pritty!”

“Ans so comfy to hug!”

“Boys! You are crowding me. Come, we must get you to bed.”

“Yess, bed,” Elladan crooned.

Erestor managed to begin shuffling them towards the door leading to the building they were staying in. He was mostly glad that the twins had been found so near to their accommodations that they did not have too far to go. Lack of distance however, when trying to keep two inebriated and aroused half elves upright, meant little at all. With many bumps and near falls, Erestor managed to ignore the wandering hands and thrusts against him to finally arrive at the main door.

“Elladan, open the door please, my hands are rather full.”

The door was dutifully opened and Erestor manoeuvred the boys inside. Walking down the main hallway, Erestor lumbered down with a twin on either side to the door, behind which were the rooms the boys were staying in.

“Elladan,” Erestor directed and the elder twin opened the door.

Erestor took them inside and shuffled them past the sitting room, into the bedroom and through to the bathing room.

“I believe a quick bath before bed would be best for everyone. I am going to release you now. I want you to hold onto something.”

“We are holdsings onto something,” Elrohir said, squeezing Erestor tight and kissed the councillor on the cheek sloppily.

Erestor shrugged Elrohir off him and lowered the younger twin to the ground. Elladan fell most of the way, not able to balance in time before gravity took over. On the floor, Elladan shivered from the cold tiles beneath him. Elrohir crawled over to hug his brother tight and share their body warmth. Erestor threw the twins an indulgent smile and began drawing a bath.

Erestor shed his robe and looked at the damage done from Elladan’s earlier actions. From the knees down on the front half, of the dark material, an even darker sludge had stained the material and was oozing off the hem. Erestor looked at the garment and decided to discard the clothing rather than salvage it.

“You areshhveree pretty,” a voice mumbled from the floor. Erestor looked back to the twins and found them both staring up at him intently.

“Thankyou,” Erestor responded. “Can you undress yourselves?” Erestor asked, removing his shoes, leaving him only in a loose pair of trousers.

“I can undressh Elrohir!” Elladan exclaimed.

“I wilsh undrez you!” Elrohir said to Erestor.

“Thank you for the offer; however I am more than capable of undressing myself. Why don’t you assist each other instead?”

Apparently this was just what the twins wanted to hear as they began tearing each others’ clothing off. Buttons were flung across the floor and threads came loose without care. Their new robes, while having served their original purpose, were ruined, lying in tatters on the floor and the twins were naked.

“Gosh! You two really put your best effort into making wine today, didn’t you?” Erestor asked, looking down at the bare twins, purple legs and feet splayed everywhere, and purple splatters dotting the rest of their bodies all over. “Took three days of hard scrubbing to get all the stains off me. I imagine, with such a thick layer of grape juice on you, it will take longer. The human part of you will not help also- such deep pores keeping the colour trapped.”

“Mmmm, maybe you could lick it off us,” Elladan purred, extending a leg up gracefully.

Erestor felt his own arousal pulse at the sight of the entwined naked bodies on the floor, their eyes enticing him closer. Instantly a feeling of shame washed through him and he turned away to turn off the tap.

“All right, jump in. The sooner you are bathed, the sooner we can all go to bed.”

“Sounds good to me,” Elladan said, and dragged himself along the floor the two feet to the bathtub. Without the grace of an elf, or even a human, Elladan pulled himself over the rim and entered the water head first.

Elrohir was a little more dignified in his stupor, where he tried standing up before getting moving closer to the tub. Unfortunately, that was where his elegance left him. Elrohir quickly lost his balance and began stumbling towards the tub at a very odd angle. Erestor rushed forward to steady the younger elf, but the momentum gained by those few steps by Elrohir was too strong for Erestor to halt. With a very loud splash and water spilling everywhere, Erestor and Elrohir fell into the water together. Elladan, whom had managed to remain out of the way in the large tub, was laughing hysterically, even as waves of water came at him came at him and lapped high at his neck.

Elrohir breached the water first, and after taking a deep breath, joined his brother in laughter.

Erestor however, slowly rose to the surface, cupping the side of his head. More than feeling physical pain where his head hit the bathtub, his head swam in a murky fog. The twins’ laughter could be heard, but as though from a distance. His eyesight was intact, but a little blurry. If anything, Erestor himself suddenly felt a little drunk.

Groaning with displeasure, he sunk low into the water and rest his head gently against the side.

“Awww, doesh Ereshdor have a booboo?” Elladan asked, brushing past his brother to come to Erestor’s side. Erestor looked at Elladan but was unable to focus on the twins face. He closed his eyes against the lights of the candles burning around them and took solace in the darkness his mind created for him.

“Silly Erestor forgots to take his trousers off!” Elrohir teased and deftly stripped the Councillor of the last of his clothing. Elrohir threw the clothing onto the floor to land in a wet heap with a dull thud. The councilor now nude and for the most part immobile, the twins decided to have a little fun.

Elladan wrapped an arm under Erestor and brought the older elf closer to him. With a little manhandling, Elladan was able to lie in the bath, and brought Erestor for the most part on top of him, back to chest.

Elrohir, gazed down upon Erestor’s form and felt his breath hitch. The younger twin sat at the end of the bath and began crawling his way up Erestor’s body, until he was covering the councilor.

“Erestor sanwitch!” Elladan snorted, his hands sliding all over Erestor’s upper body. Elrohir grinned and he too mapped out their tutor’s body with his hands, though he was far more adventurous on where his hands were going. Elrohir slid back down off Erestor and part Elladan and Erestor’s legs so he may sit between them. Elrohir looked up to watch for any protests from either elf, but upon seeing none, eagerly grasped Erestor’s shaft and began gently playing with it.

“Nooo,” Erestor moaned softly.

“Shhhh, we will not hurt you,” Elladan hushed and turned Erestor’s head to the side to kiss him. Elladan’s surprisingly gifted tongue, the fingers pulling at his nipples and the hand upon his member all had a very big effect on the older elf. Erestor began moaning into Elladan’s mouth and his hips of their own accord bucking in the water. Elrohir watched in amazement as Erestor’s near flaccid penis had become erect in a matter of moments.

“Elladan, raise his hipsh. I wish to taste him,” Elrohir said, blushing. Elladan indulged his brother with a smile. Placing his hands and feet on the bottom of the bath, Elladan raised himself and Erestor up from the water. “Hurry.”

Elrohir nodded and held the erect penis steady. He bent his head and gave the hot flesh a long lick from base to tip. Erestor let out a moan, which echoed off the walls in the small room. Elrohir’s eyes widened as Erestor grew even larger in his hand. As much fun as it would be to tease Erestor, Elrohir bent to his task with pleasure. He drew Erestor into his mouth and set a rigorous pace. His head bobbed up and down the shaft while his other hand played with the soft sacs hanging below.

Erestor’s moans of pleasure flew freely from his lips. Much to Elladan’s chagrin, Erestor’s hips began moving in time to Elrohir’s ministrations. Elladan clenched his teeth and endured the movements for the time being as they were having a wonderful effect on him as well. Erestor’s rocking motions upon Elladan were gentle enough to cause no harm, but just in the right spot to bring him to hardness as well.

Erestor’s moans had turned into pleas of more as he felt the hardness poking him from behind.

“More? More what?” Elladan asked in Erestor’s ear.

“More, please, I beg you. Give me more,” Erestor pleaded.

“Elrohir, prepare him for me,” Elladan requested.

Elrohir eased Erestor out of his mouth. Elrohir’s sigh of discontent was lost in Erestor’s moan of loss. He was so hard, just ready to cum with only a little more… Erestor’s hands flew to his cock and began pumping himself.

“No!” Elrohir caught Erestor’s hands and with all his might pushed them away. Erestor growled in frustration. “Be still, be patient and we will reward you shortly. Promise.”

Elrohir’s hands ventured lower than before and came to Erestor’s puckered entrance. With a careful prodding, Elrohir pushed one finger inside. The flesh gave way easily and Elrohir found he could fit three fingers before the passage became tight.

“Uh, Elladan?”

“Yes Ro?”

“He is ready.”

“He couldn’t be! You have barely touched him.”

“It seems Glorfindel is of significant girth and often uses Erestor to spend himself.”

“Mmmm, Glorfindel,” Erestor moaned.

The twins shared an odd look.

“Perhaps we should not?” Elrohir asked, his fingers gently moving inside Erestor.

“Erestor, Glorfindel is not here. Would you like Elrohir and me to see to your needs? We would like to bring you pleasure as you assist us with ours.”

Erestor’s eyes opened against the blinding light and he carefully looked around. His head rested on Elladan’s shoulder. He could barely see the older twin’s face, but a compassionate countenance greeted him. Looking down his body he saw Elrohir, sitting between his legs, Erestor’s own cock jutting straight up between them. He knew he should not do this with his charges. Lord Elrond trusted him too much. And while he and Glorfindel by no means had agreed they were in a relationship, this act did bring shame upon him, knowing Glorfindel had never bedded another in all their time together.

But he was too far gone. Too worked up to allow the mental reasons of why he not continue to overcome his body’s need for release.

“Just this once,” he breathed. “Speak of it to no one, and I am yours.”

“Of course,” Elladan cooed and pressed a kiss to Erestor’s temple.

Elrohir removed his fingers as Elladan began lowering Erestor and he back into the tub. Elladan then used his free hands to raise Erestor’s hips above his cock. Elrohir had lathered some soap on his hands and reached under Erestor to lather his brother’s cock with the cool liquid. He then held the shaft steady as Elladan lowered Erestor. Elladan and Erestor both groaned with pleasure when their connection was made physical.

Elrohir sat back and watched as his brother and Erestor bounced in the water together, kissing each other deeply, all while he played with himself, preparing for his turn.

Their movements were slow and steady to begin with, getting to know one another as a sexual partner until they found a natural rhythm together. Their motions sent more and more water over the sides of the bath as they hastened their pace as impending ejaculations became closer.

“Cease brother,” Elrohir sharply called.

Elrohir smiled as both Erestor and Elladan came to a grinding halt, their glazed eyes looking at him in confusion.

“I wish to join in,” he said as he crawled up Erestor’s body again and came to a halt straddling Erestor’s hips. Elrohir ground his backside down on Erestor’s member and felt his own entrance clench in participation.

“I do not think this is a good idea,” Erestor said, looking up at Elrohir with caution.

“Do not fret- you shall not be taking my virginity if that is what you fear,” Elrohir said, coming in for a passionate kiss. “That was taken by Elladan many years ago.” Elrohir looked up at his brother and then moved in for a smoldering lip lock. Erestor went cross eyed trying to focus on the twins. Even through the blurry haze, it was clear to see the twins loved one another more so than Erestor had ever seen any other partnership. How had he been so blind to it before?

“You two are not drunk, are you?” Erestor asked.

“No. We were taught better than to inebriate ourselves at official functions.”

“Especially in foreign lands.”

“Then why?”

“How else could we have lowered your guard?”

“We have been planning this for some time.”

“We have wanted you almost as long as we have wanted each other.”

“But then Glorfindel interrupted our plans.”

“We know you love, though you have not told him that.”

“And if this is our one chance with you, then we shall do everything with your body we ever wanted.”

“Including being penetrated.”

“And penetrating.”

Erestor looked from one twin to the other, the sentences said by one, being finished by another in rapid fire succession that he could not keep up. The devilish looks upon their faces had Erestor beat.

“Then you had best get on with it,” he gave in.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a victorious smile.

Elrohir lifted himself above Erestor and waited. Erestor looked at the younger twin, waiting for their time of union to continue, but Elrohir stayed upright, the tip of Erestor’s cock pressing against his oiled hole.

Erestor gasped as he entered Elrohir, but not in the manner he thought he would. Rather than Elrohir sit upon his, Elladan surged up from beneath with such great strength that Erestor entered Elrohir to the hilt in one thrust. All three groaned in pleasure as their trio became complete.

Elladan set a pounding speed, too worked up to slow down now that their peak could be reach uninterrupted at last. Elrohir rocked and bounced on top, kept steady by Erestor’s hands on his hips. Elrohir’s moans grew in fervor as Erestor’s cock kept plunging inside him. Likewise, the grasp on Elladan’s penis, while not as tight as his brother’s entrance, was still as enjoyable and the older twin knew his orgasm would be upon him in just a few moments.

Erestor, however, was becoming undone faster than the twins. The dual sensations upon him had never been felt before- at least, not at the same time. Just as he felt full from Elladan behind him, his member was greeted by Elrohir above him. Their pace and motions were becoming faster and harder and Erestor knew he could not hold it.

“Elrohir leaned over him and grasped his nipples in a tight hold, plucking and pulling at his pale pink buds.

“Cum for us, Erestor. We want to watch you as you orgasm from our actions.”

With permission given to give in to sensation and find his release, Erestor came. He came with such a holler that he was sure the town magistrates would come running. His essence flowed so freely out of him and into Elrohir with such an urgency he had not felt since he was a youngster himself. The tight clamping around his flesh brought Elladan to completion as well. The white mass entered Erestor and he felt the heat emanate within him.

Elladan and Erestor took several long moments to calm themselves and their breathing. Foggy as his mind was when they began, Erestor felt all the fuddled as he came down from his post-coital orgasm.

Elrohir’s look of startled anger brought him to the present instantly when he looked up at the younger twin. Elrohir did not have to say what he was miffed about- Erestor could see it standing proudly up out of the water between them.

“I’m sorry Elrohir, we did not mean to forget you. With your brother’s permission, I would be happy to bring you to completion.”

“With or without his say-so I expect you to do it,” Elrohir commanded.

“Very well, sit upon the edge of the tub.” Erestor sighed as Elrohir lifted from him, and he in turn allowed Elladan to fall loose from him as he moved to kneel in front of Elrohir.

“Hurry,” Elrohir near whined.

Erestor smiled and bent his head low into Elrohir’s crotch, taking the shaft into his mouth, tip to root in one swift movement. The sudden heat around his penis caught Elrohir by surprise, and without meaning to, he came instantly.

Elrohir’s ejaculate hit the back of Erestor’s throat, and the older elf swallowed it all with ease, not yet releasing Elrohir’s shaft from his mouth. Elrohir’s convulsions after cuming racked his body for several minutes. As Elrohir himself came back to Middle Earth after that orgasm, he felt Erestor’s tongue lapping at his dick, cleaning it thoroughly.

Elrohir brushed his hand through Erestor’s hair, letting the other elf know it was time to stop. Erestor moved back far enough for Elrohir to slip back into the water.

All three remained silent for a while, not certain what to say or how to progress matters further into the night.

A soft chuckling came from Elladan, pulling the others from their musings. They turned to see the older twin giggling to himself and both gave him a puzzled look.

“This water is really purple!” Elladan exclaimed.

Erestor and Elrohir smiled at the simple statement.

“Yes, I suppose we should go to bed before we flood the entire building,” Erestor said.

Elladan and Elrohir shared a look of shock, neither of them ready to let Erestor get away this night.

“Bed?”

“Now?”

“Yes, bed. While a bathtub can be fun, I like my creature comforts and find a bed a much more pleasant place to enjoy another’s company,” Erestor said, while he stood. “Would either of you like to join me?”

Elladan and Elrohir’s fears were immediately replaced with looks of excitement and anticipation of what else this night would bring. With the speed of a startled deer Elladan and Elrohir had exited the bath and run for the bed, neither of them even grabbing a towel to dry themselves with.

“We’re waiting,” they both sung to a stunned Erestor still standing in bathwater.

Erestor smiled to himself. ‘So childish,’ he thought. But no, clearly tonight his charges had proven they had grown into adults before his very eyes. He would indulge them this one night of pleasure, and upon returning to Imladris would confess his love to Glorfindel. It was time he put cavorting ways aside himself and sought a meaningful adult relationship himself. He only hoped he and Glorfindel would be as happy together as what the twins were.

 

~Fin~


End file.
